One Night With Kitten
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Well Kitten's lonely so she decided to harass somebody she really shouldn't, Slades one and only daughter Rose The Ravager...


One Night With Kitten

AN: I honestly don't know why I made this

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did well it wouldn't have been nearly as good yet it would have been WAY more violent...

Or course the life of a villains daughter was a fruitful one. Kitten couldn't say she lived a hard life, quite the opposite really. Daddy always brought home anything she ever wanted, hell she had even gotten the largest room in the house as her bedroom. Yes things were sweet, except for the bitter loneliness.

Since her dad was a criminal, and since he foolishly choose to live in a city full fo heros, he spent a lot of time behind bars. Then adding to the situation her mother was long gone, just some hooker her daddy killed off after her birth. Fang was and on off kinda guy, some days he loved hers others he was damning her to the deepest pits of hell. As for friends, well most of the girls hated her and flat out refused to be within twenty feet of her.

Now as the child of one of the cities best known criminals she did have friends among other villains children. No she wouldn't call them friends, they were more like companions, companions that just barely tolerated each other. The villains of jump city weren't very kid friendly though. As a matter of fact most people were hard-pressed to name a villain with a kid, but she knew one.

Rose Wilson, the daughter of the most well known and most powerful villain to Jump City, Slade. A girl only older than her by a year or two, a girl that somehow tolerated her presence, and a girl with her own pad. That is why Kitten was now standing inside a small scarcely decorated living room, with a slightly perturbed girl standing next to her. The two blondes stared at each other, this was their form of greeting, before both walked over to the couch and silently sat down.

The television was on but Kitten wasn't sure what they were watching, it seemed like an overly violent reality show. Rose was intently watching though, so Kitten watched as well cringing slightly at the overly-gruesome scenes. This was not her sort of thing, it was too violent and all seemed to real.

"It is real." Rose mumbled softly sensing kitten's train of thought. A quiet ew escaped her lips as the smaller blonde grabbed the remote and flicked off the tv.

"That's disgusting." Kitten mumbled quietly, after all she lived a very sheltered life and had never seen anybody die especially not in such a brutal manner. Rose simply quirked an eyebrow leaning further back into the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well there goes my fun, what do you intend to do for the night?" Rose asked smugly a light smirk gracing her lips. Of course Kitten took her companions offer and beamed at the other blonde sitting before her, before jumping off the sofa and running into the tiny bathroom. She returned moments later with every beauty product Rose owned, which wasn't much yet still enough to give Rose an oh-no look as some would call it.

Rose groaned softly well aware that she had given Kitten this power and decided to grit her teeth and bear it. Kitten noticed her companions quiet submission and silently went to work on her. Of course the first thing kitten went for was her hair, it was a short blonde with very little to work with, and somehow managed to form a small bun. Then she went on the work on Rose's face, using every makeup rule she could think of to work her magic, needless to say as a spoiled rich girl she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She finished soon after, and pulled a small mirror out of her pocket to show Rose her handiwork. She hadn't quite expected the response she got. Rose didn't scream or swear, she just grunted a very mannish grunt. She really thought that at least the ribbons she had put in her hair would get her infuriated but she had apparently mis-guessed her dear companion. She was a very patient and very tolerant person, apparently having achieved her level by growing up the daughter of Slade.

Rose left her soon after that, leaving Kitten to work on her own makeup while she went online. Eventually, even with the companion just feet away, Kitten's loneliness set in again and she felt the strong pull to be with someone. This loneliness is what pulled Kitten back to Rose and she simply watched as Rose sent Instant Messages with none other than the criminal Parasite.

Now Kitten was not one to be pushed aside so easily, and so she did something to attract attention, something incredibly stupid. She unplugged an assassin's computer, and not just any assassin and assassin born and trained by the best assassin in the country. Now luckily for her Rose was a patient girl and simply resorted to groaning and tapping her fingers on the desk. Kitten took this as a positive sign that her companion wasn't mad and continued on with her plight.

"Rose, can you teach me how to fight?" She asked sheepishly. To this Rose was shocked, and her face clearly showed this. She lacked words from Kitten's very question and resorted to simply nodding her head in answer. Rose stood from her chair and stood before Kitten.

"Ok," Rose stopped for a moment clearly not sure how to go about teaching the ditzy girl in front of her. "Well first you need to change your stance, spread your feet apart and lean forward slightly, remember to bounce on your toes in case you need to move quickly." Rose instructed after observing herself for a moment.

"No way, if I bounce around a lot I'll get sweaty!" Kitten complained. Rose groaned slightly pulling a hand to her forehead, Kitten was lucky that she was so patient and still in shock from Kittens question.

"How am I supposed to teach you how to fight if you refuse to get sweaty." Rose commented dryly. Kitten huffed slightly hands instantly landing on her hips in a defiant pose. "Ok fine, I'll just teach you how to throw a punch." Rose finished.

Kitten's eyes watched intently as Rose relaxed her posture and held her arms up.

"Ok now Kitten, your going to have to hold your arms like this," Rose explained holding up her own arms in a defensive position in front of her face. "Then you will take one arm and lunge forward like this, jolting yourself forward as you do it." Rose explained throwing several example punches. "Then you will return your arm to a defensive position." Rose finished, and began watching as Kitten slowly practiced each movement.

Finally after about two minutes of slow speed punches Kitten gained the confidence to try one using all her strength. Her body lunged forwards slightly adding to the force of the punch, before swiftly returning her arm back to her defense. Sadly though her arm had other plans, and instead of defending her the arm slammed into her own face, hard. Kitten feel to the ground and screamed hands reaching up to defend her now reddened face. Rose just let out a dark chuckle that surely would have made her father proud.

Kitten of course wasn't willing to take that from her companion and leapt to her feet. She wasn't sure how she managed to land the hit but she somehow managed to smack a powerful assassin in the face, and she was glad she did. Rose didn't respond, after all she was a patient girl. Even before she could respond though Kitten had ran into her bathroom and locked the door behind her, allowing quiet sobs to leak through the crack.

Now Kitten was upset. She wasn't upset because her companion was laughing at her, or because she believed that because she slapped her that Rose would kill in her sleep. She wasn't even sad because she just punched herself in the face, it truly did hurt. No she was upset because when she hit herself she broke a nail, and there was no chance that Rose would have anything to fix it with.

AN: lol sorry I had to end it there because I HAVE punched myself in the face and after I made Kitten do it I knew thats how I wanted my story to end. So Review even if you hated it, tell me I need to know to improve. :)

Crash


End file.
